Cyberwoman (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Cyberwoman ist die 4. Episode der Serie Torchwood und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Nicht viel los bei Torchwood 3, also vertreibt sich das Team die Zeit im Hauptquartier mit Basketball. Dann beschließt man, etwas trinken zu gehen. Nur Ianto ist noch in der Basis und er erhält Besuch von einem Japaner: Dr. Tanizaki. Er bringt ihn in die Katakomben des Basis, in einen Raum, in dem eine "halbfertige" Cyberfrau in einer Cyber-Umwandlungs-Einheit liegt. Er stellt sie als 'Lisa' vor und küsst sie zur Begrüßung. Der Kybernetik-Experte Tanizaki erfährt von Ianto, dass seine Verlobte Lisa Hallett und er während der Cybermen-Invasion in London bei Torchwood 1 gearbeitet haben. Während der letzten Schlacht in Canary Wharf seien die Cybermen dazu übergegangen, statt die Gehirne von Menschen auf die Cyberkörper zu übertragen, menschliche Körper mit Cyberteilen auszustatten. Während Torchwood 1 brannte, habe Ianto Lisa herausgeholt und nach Cardiff gebracht. Als Tanizaki fragt, woher er gewusst habe, wie er die Gerätschaft benutzen müsse, um den Prozess aufzuhalten, antwortet statt Ianto Lisa, sie habe es ihm gesagt. Sie leidet große Schmerzen, doch hat sie noch ihren menschlichen Geist. Tanizaki soll einen Weg finden, sie wieder ganz zum Menschen zu machen. Dr. Tanizaki ist fasziniert und nimmt die Herausforderung, von der er allerdings nicht weiß, ob sie gelingen wird, an. Als erstes muss er sie dazu bringen, selbstständig zu atmen. Das Team im Pub erhält unterdessen einen Anruf über eine UFO-Sichtung über der Cardigan Bay. Im Obduktionsraum schafft Tanizaki den ersten Schritt. Lisa atmet. Sie ist verwirrt, doch Ianto ist begeistert. Da sieht er über den Monitor das Team zurückkommen. Lisa muss wieder in den anderen Raum geschafft werden. Sie will unbedingt alleine laufen, statt getragen zu werden. Tanizaki soll sie begleiten, während Ianto sich wieder nach oben begibt. Doch als sie in dem Raum ankommen, spricht Lisa plötzlich mit einer Cyber-Stimme und überwältigt Tanizaki. Sie schnallt ihn auf die Umwandlungs-Einheit. Während er um Gnade bittet erklärt sie, sie könne ihm helfen,die menschliche Rasse sei schwach, sie könne ihn stark machen. Unterdessen ist das Team oben bereits geschäftig bei der Arbeit und Jack bittet Ianto, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt und zusammenzuckt, als er angesprochen wird, ihnen Kaffee zu bringen. Als Lisa das Gerät einschaltet gibt es einen heftigen Energieabfall in der Basis und Jack beauftragt Tosh, das zu checken. Ianto bietet an, nach dem Generator zu sehen, wobei er Gwens Hilfsangebot ablehnt. Ianto findet Tanizaki blutig auf dem Boden liegend mit kybernetischen Teilen im Gesicht. Lisa stellt bedauernd fest, das Upgrade hätte nicht funktioniert. Ianto ist außer sich, doch er versucht sich zu beruhigen indem er sagt, sie hätte es nicht so gemeint und es sei eine post-traumatische Nebenwirkung gewesen. Sie solle in dem Gerät bleiben, und es könne nicht noch einmal passieren. Er reißt sich zusammen und schafft die Leiche beiseite, während sie sich regeneriert. Tosh soll die freundliche Bitte an das inzwischen identifizierte UFO schicken, die Erdatmosphäre zu verlassen. Da gibt es einen erneuten Energieabfall und Tosh entdeckt zwei Lebenszeichen in den Katakomben. Die eine stammt von Ianto, die andere ist unbekant. Jack schließt daraus, dass sie angegriffen werden und verteilt Waffen. Gwen und Owen schärft er ein, im Zweifelsfall zuerst zu schießen, Priorität habe die Suche nach Ianto. Tosh geht durch die internen Aufzeichnungen und stellt fest, dass einiges entfernt wurde. Dann entdeckt sie ein Bild, das Ianto zeigt, der Tanizaki herein bittet. Gwen und Owen nähern sich unterdessen mit Taschenlampen dem Raum, aus dem sie Entladungen flirren sehen und stürmen ihn. Die Umwandlungseinheit ist leer, doch Owen weiß, was es ist und erklärt es Gwen. Als sie sie ausschalten, ist die Energie in der Basis wieder normal. Owen gibt seinen Report an Jack durch, der ihnen befiehlt, sofort wieder hoch zu kommen. Doch da wird Owen von Lisa k.o. geschlagen. Gwen gibt einen Notfallcode durch. Jack eilt in den Keller, doch zuvor instruiert er Tosh, das Lockdown-Prozedere durchzuführen, sollte er nicht binnen 15 Minuten wieder erscheinen. Wenn es einen Cyberman in diesen Räumen gebe, durfe er niemals hinaus gelangen. Unterdessen hat Lisa Gwen ebenfalls überwältigt und auf die Einheit gebracht, die sie jetzt einschaltet. Als Jack in den Raum stürzt und auf Lisa schießen will, stößt Ianto ihn zur Seite, so dass Lisa entkommen kann. Gwen ist in heller Panik, als die Messer auf ihren Kopf zufahren. Ianto kann das Gerät nicht ausschalten. Jack befiehlt Tosh eindringlich, die Energieversorgung der gesamten Basis abzuschalten, auch wenn sie dann eingeschlossen sind. Gwen kann aus dem Gerät befreit werden. Ianto entschuldigt sich und Jack ist jetzt klar, dass er für diese Sache irgendwie verantwortlich ist. Er nimmt sich den bewusstlosen Owen und treibt, die Waffe im Anschlag, Ianto nach oben um ihn zu verhören. Gwen folgt ihnen fassungslos. Auch Tosh ist entsetzt, als Jack Ianto auf einen Stuhl zwingt und anbrüllt, dass er ein solches Wesen in diesen Räumen versteckt und was er sonst noch alles verschwiegen habe. Verbittert stellt Ianto fest, er habe immer alles hinter ihnen wegräumen müssen, es sei immer alles für selbstverständlich genommen worden. Wann er ihn das letzte Mal etwas über sein Leben gefragt habe. Lisa, seine Freundin, sei in der letzten Torchwood-Schlacht zum Opfer geworden. Warum er nichts gesagt hätte, will Gwen wissen, sie hätten ihm helfen können. Torchwood sei da, stellt Ianto fest, um zu zerstören. Doch Lisa habe für Torchwood gearbeitet und man schulde es ihr, nach einer Heilung für sie zu suchen. Jack will davon nichts hören. Es gäbe keine, stellt er fest. Seine Freundin sei da keine Ausnahme Und so fingen solche Sachen an. Aus einer kleinen Entscheidung würde eine Massenvernichtung. Diese Kreaturen nutzten die menschlichen Schwächen und wenn sie sie nicht stoppten, würde hier die Grundlage gelegt und die Kreaturen bildeten ihre Armeen und würden schließlich das Universum überschwemmen - nur wegen eines kleinen Anfangs hier. Ianto ist nicht bereit das zu glauben. Ihre Umwandlung sei nicht komplett. Jack weist auf das bereits Geschehene hin - es gäbe für sie kein Zurück mehr. Doch Ianto, den Tränen nah, will sie nicht aufgeben, denn er liebe sie. Toshiko gibt bekannt, es werde sechs Stunden dauern, bis sie die volle Energie zurückhaben. Ianto schlägt verzweifelt vor, mit Lisa zu sprechen. Sie sei kein Monster. Wie auf ein Stichwort erscheint sie und sagt mit ihrer Cyberstimme, das Gebäude sei passend, die Armee werde von hier aus erschaffen. Sie stellt sich als Human-Punkt-zwei vor. Jack stellt fest, dass sie eher wie ein Human-Punkt-eins aussehe, doch sie versteht ihn nicht. Ianto erklärt, sie sei immer noch ein Mensch. Doch Lisa ist jetzt lediglich verwirrt. Sie weiß, das irgendetwas an ihr falsch ist, sie brauche noch ein Upgrade. Ianto sagt ihr nochmal, dass sie geheilt werden solle, damit sie wieder zusammen sein könnten. Das leuchtet ihr ein und sie bietet an, ihr Gehirn auf Iantos Körper übertragen zu lassen, so dass sie für immer vereint seien als eine vollständige Person. Sie will wissen ob es das sei, was sie Liebe nennen. Als Ianto das verneint stellt sie fest, sie seien inkompartibel, schleudert ihn zur Seite und er bleibt am Boden liegen. Da die Situation gefährlich wird, verschanzt sich das Team, im Überwachungsraum. Lisa muss zerstört werden. Jack händigt Tosh ein Gerät aus, dass jede Tür in 45 Sekunden öffnen kann. Sie soll in den Rezeptionsbereich gehen und zwei Stäbe, die er ihr reicht, mit Energie aufladen. Unterdessen hat Lisa den Überwachungsraum erreicht. Jack brüllt Tosh an ihren Job zu machen und Gwen und Owen, durch den Autopsieraum zu verschwinden, um so viele Waffen wie möglich zusammen zu suchen. Jack versucht Lisa aufzuhalten. Doch schließlich greift sie sich Jack und elektroschockt ihn. Jack steht wieder auf, doch sie "zerstört" ihn ein zweites mal und er bleibt am Boden liegen. Owen kann Gwen gerade noch zurückhalten, einzugreifen und Tosh hat endlich die Tür offen und macht, dass sie zur Rezeption kommt. Lisa ist ihr schon auf den Fersen, doch zum Glück trennen sie mehrere Türen. Nun bemerkt Gwen, dass Lisa ihnen näher kommt. Owen sieht nur eine Möglichkeit: ab in eine Kühlbox. Als sie dort so eng zusammeliegen, fangen sie an, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Unterdessen regeneriert Jack Iantos Lebensenergie mit einem Kuss. Da klingelt Gwens Handy und verrät ihr Versteck. Sie krabbeln aus der Box und als Lisa Gwen angreifen will, verletzt Owen ihren menschlichen Körper mit einem Skalpell. Das hält sie jedoch nur kurzfristig auf. In der Rezeption versieht Tosh ihre Aufgabe, während Jack Lisa mit einer Lötlampe in Schach hält und sie gleichzeitig mit einer speziellen Barbecue Soße besprenkelt, die ihrem Pterodactylus hilft, sein Essen zu finden. Ianto, immer noch uneinsichtig, wird von Gwen und Owen festgehalten. Der Ptero lässt sich nun herab und attakiert Lisa, während die anderen sich mit dem inzwischen wieder funktionsfähigen Unsichtbarkeits-Lift aus der Basis katapultieren. Auf dem Weg hinauf müssen sie die Schreie Lisas und das Brüllen des Ptero ertragen. Auf dem Roald Dahl Plass stößt Toshiko zu ihnen, glücklich, dass alles geklappt hat. Doch Ianto versetzt Jack einen Kinnhaken und brüllt wütend: "Du hättest sie retten können!" Wenn er eines Tages in tödliche Gefahr käme, würde er ihn ebenso leiden und sterben lassen. Da erinnert Tosh, dass sie den Lockdown-Timer manipuliert habe und die Energie in der Basis jeden Moment zurückkäme. Ianto spurtet los, die anderen folgen ihm auf den Fersen. Unterdessen geht die Pizzabotin in die Basis. Sie ist irritiert, niemanden zu sehen, doch sie geht weiter. Im Hauptraum hört sie von der Decke her den Pterodactylus kreischen während Lisa sich ihr, zwar blutig doch unbeeinträchtigt von hinten nähert. In der Rezeption greift Ianto sich eine Waffe und richtet sie auf die andern. Doch Jack hat ihn schnell entwaffnet und hält ihm statt dessen den eigenen Revolver an den Kopf. Er beharrt darauf, dass Iantos Loyalität dem Team gehören müsse, er habe sie lange genug belogen und die Frau, die er geliebt habe, existiere nicht mehr. Wenn Ianto Lisa nicht hinrichte, werde er selber sie beide töten. Ianto bezeichnet Jack als das größte Monster von allen. Jack gibt Ianto 10 Minuten. Als Tosh Jack zurechtweisen will würgt er sie mit einem bösen "ich brauche deine Meinung nicht" ab. Ianto findet den Hauptraum leer, nur der Ptero kreischt aus der Kuppel. Er sieht die Pizzaschachteln und auf dem Monitor die Registrierung eines Energieabfalls. Er rennt los. Vor der Umwandlungseinheit liegt Lisa tot am Boden, voller Blut. Er kniet sich zu ihr, außer sich vor Schmerz, als eine Stimme ihn anspricht. Das Pizzamädchen steht dort, eine blutige Naht auf der Stirn und behauptet, Lisa zu sein. Sie sei wieder menschlich. Er habe so sehr für sie gekämpft, dass sie diesen Körper genommen und ihr Gehirn übertragen hätte. Ianto glaubt kein Wort, doch sie schildert eine Szene aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben. Ianto weint, nimmt sie in den Arm doch lässt sie wieder los und richtet erneut die Pistole auf sie. Er könne nicht auf sie schießen, bremst sie ihn, sie habe es doch für ihn getan. Ianto ringt verzweifelt mit sich. Sie könnten sich einem gemeinsamen Upgrade unterziehen, schlägt die junge Frau vor, als mehrere Schüsse sie treffen. Das Team steht geschlossen an der Tür und senkt die Waffen. Als Ianto am folgenden Tag in die Basis kommt, steht Jack im Überwachungsraum und nickt ihm nur stumm zu. Ianto erwidert die Geste und macht sich an seine Arbeit. Gwen sinnt darüber nach, dass er sie betrogen habe, weil er einfach nicht verkraften konnte, ohne sie zu leben. Sie fragt Jack, ob er jemals jemanden so geliebt habe. Doch sie erhält keine Antwort. Einen Moment, sagt sie, habe sie befürchtet, er könne wirklich sterben. Das hätte er auch, gesteht Jack ein, und genau in dem Moment hätte er sich unglaublich lebendig gefühlt. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)